The Legend is True
by Kuma Akuma
Summary: Another prophecy spoke of a hero. A Pokémon Master was destined to rise up. He was destined for greatness, to surpass any other, becoming more than a Champion, more than a Sage, but a Master, with no equal. However, the prophecy may have said that he was destined for greatness, but it left out all the hardships he would have to deal with. M for safety, most likely true rating T/K .
1. The Legends meets Partner

**The Legend is True**

A seven year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze laughed hysterically as the mighty electric pokemon wrestled him to the ground. As per usual when they play fought he won. Then again, with the massive bulk and physical strength this pokemon possessed it was no surprise it was winning. Naruto pushed back with all his force, but it was easy to see the massive thunderbolt pokemon was easily overpowering him, doing so with one hand. Eventually Naruto gave up, being restricted to the ground and unable to move.

"You win again buddy," Naruto laughed. "The thunderbolt pokemon nodded it's massive head. "Vire. Electivire."

"Electivire was a massive humanoid creature, covered in yellow fur with black stripes. It appeared to lack a neck. It had red eyes, and a black spot on its forehead, with two antenna with bulbous tips sticking out. The pattern on its back represented an electric outlet. It had two black tails with red tips, with black, three clawed feet and five black fingers per hand.

Jolteon rolled its eyes at the duo, smirking. Jolteon was a quadrupled pokemon. It was covered in yellow fur, with a spiky fringe around its tail. It had a white ruff around its neck. Its ears were large and pointed. It had long, slender legs, with small paws. Minato Namikaze stroked Jolteon's fur with one hand, looking at his father and his fathers wife with happiness in his eyes.

"See, I told you Electivire would keep Naruto's attention off of them," Minato said.

Minato wore a black shirt with a thunderbolt on the back, covered by a white trenchcoat with red flames licking the bottom of it. He wore blue jeans. He was fairly tall, with light skin and spiky blonde hair, with blue eyes. He had two long bangs that framed his face. He was also he Unova regions champion, defeating Alder, the old champion, three years ago. He was also one of the few who could be considered above champion status, but not quite Pokemon Master status, as he could defeat the majority of champions with only three pokemon, excluding Drake and Cynthia who he required five to beat.

"Yeah, I guess you were right. Still, where is Cynthia, Volkner, Karin, and Elesa," Jiraiya, Minato's father, asked.

Jiraiya wore a red shirt with green pants. He was tall man with waist-length, spiky, white hair with two shoulder-length bangs that framed his face. He had two red lines that ran down his face. He was also a Pokémon Sage, a very powerful position in the pokemon world, a select group of people that went under strenuous training with their pokemon, creating a deeper bond with them, while also improving their skills to unknown heights. Not to mention he was one of the stronger ones, able to match his son Minato, who was also a Pokémon Sage, in strength.

Tsunade Senju Namikaze was a woman of average height with light skin. She had brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair was waist-length with bangs framing both sides of her face. She tied her hair in two, loose, ponytails. There was a violet rhombus on her forehead. She wore a green overcoat with a grey shirt and dark blue pants. She was a famous Pokémon Medic. She was the leading person in the profession, making outstanding and unbelievable discoveries in pokemon health each passing day. Not to mention she was also a powerful trainer.

Minato shook his head. "They'll be here. They all care about Naruto to much to abandon him, especially on a day such as this. It's his birthday after all. His sisters, aunt, and uncle adore him dearly. There's no way they would forget."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right. Still, to be five hours late to the boys birthday is inexcusable. Your brother and sister will be punished for this. I'm just happy that Electivire is able to distract the brat."

Kushina nodded her head as she walked out of the house. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze had a slender, but feminine build. She had fair skin with violet eyes, along with long, luscious, fiery, red hair. Her hair framed both sides of her face. She wore a red shirt with dark, blue, skinny jeans that showed shapely legs that on sight alone would drive any many crazy. She was a famous Pokémon Cordinator, but more than that she was the most saught out woman in the world, her only challenger being Minato's little sister, Cynthia.

"Yeah. I'm impressed really. Naruto's never been one to be distracted so easily when it comes to his birthdays. Of course when he's learning something about pokemon all other things become insignificant, but that's then. He isn't learning anything about pokemon. Still, those four...I can't believe it."

Tsunade's eyes widened for a split second. "Wait, what if Naruto knows they're not here, and is just playing with Electivire to hide that disappointment from us?"

Kushina's eyes widened as well. "That would actually make sense. Naruto's never been one to openly express sadness. He could very well be bottling up his emotions."

However, before they could continue on the depressing talk three pokemon landed in the backyard, kicking up a large swirl of dust. Once the smoke cleared Naruto smile while the rest of the adults looked relived. Electivire glared at the one with a blonde woman on its back. The one with the blonde woman on its back was a large, bipedal, dragon-like pokemon that was primarily dark blue. It had a red underbelly, that covered the middle of its abdomen to its jaws, and the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red was a gold diamond shape as well as a gold cross on its snout. It had appendages that resembled a jet engine, giving it the appearance akin to a hammerhead. It had four fins, one on each arm one dorsal fine and another on its tail that resembled a shark tailfin. It had spikes on its hind limbs as well as its arms. It's eyes had black sclera's and gold-colored irises. Cynthia hopped of the pokemon just as it glared back at Electivire.

"Garchomp!"

"Electivire!"

Naruto laughed at the duo that obviously hated each other before running up to his aunt.

"Oba-san!" he called as she picked him up. She smiled and ruffled his gravity defying, spiky, blonde hair that was red at the tips. "Hey Naruto. How are you?"

Naruto smiled. "A lot better now that you're here." Cynthia smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I had to get this guys, she said pointing to the people behind her, all of which were still the pokemon.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of one of his favorite pokemon, the one Karin, his oldest sister, was riding. Charizard. Charizard was a draconic, bipedal pokemon. It was primarily orange in coloration with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, from which flames spouted. It had a long neck stern-looking blue eyes, and raised nostrils, with two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. Even though it's mouth was closed two fangs were visible. Two large wings with teal undersides shot from its back, and a horn like appendage jut out from the third join of each wing. Compared to its robust belly it's arms were short and skinny in comparison, and each limb had three white laws. It had stocky legs, with cream-colored soles.

Karin had crimson eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki, taking after her mother in that aspect. She wore her hair in an unusual hairstyle: her hair was short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side, while the other side was neat and straight. She wore brown glasses. Her outfit consisted of a lavender shirt that revealed much of her ample cleavage, which also ended above her stomach, exposing her navel, short black shorts, and a long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

Naruto recognized Elesa's, his older sister, main pokemon. Magnezone. It's body was wide and circular, similar to a disc or saucer, with a thin edge circling the diameter of its body. It's main eye was in the center, containing a large, red, pupil. Both sides of it's body held a ball shaped addition, with each side containing an eye, horseshoe magnet, and a screw. On the top of its head was a tall, thin, yellow rod, that closely resembled an antenna. Behind it's body was a third horseshoe magnet, positioned like a tail.

Elesa and Volkner, Naruto's uncle, stepped off the pokemon as Karin gave him a hug which he happily returned. Naruto ran up to them, getting a hug and a peck on the cheek from Elesa and a high five from Volkner.

"You guys are late," Minato said, walking up to them. Volkner rubbed the back of his neck. "I accidentally slept in." Minato's eyes widened. "And they managed to wake you, that's impressive."

Volkner rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Garchomp knows a powerful **Brick Break**." Kushina's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she heard that. She turned to Cynthia and gave her sister-in-law a high five. Volkner's eyes twitched at the action but he said nothing.

Karin ignored her family, preferring to talk to her little brother. "How's our little birthday boy?" Naruto smiled. Naruto had spiky, gravity defying blonde hair with red tips. He had violet eyes, like his mother, already leaning more towards her in physical looks. At least, that's what most people would assume. Naruto took after his father in nearly everything else. He was taller than the average seven year old, standing at an astonishing five feet, a whole foot taller than average seven year old height. He was also much more muscular than a seven year was on average. He wore an orange shirt with yellow shorts, and blue sneakers.

"I'm fine nee-chan. But I was wondering if you knew what tou-san got me for my birthday. He said it was something special but I don't know what it is." Karin, smiled, shaking her head no although she did know. Her father had gotten Naruto a pokemon, as he had deemed it time for him to learn how to become a pokemon trainer past the point he already was from what his godmother taught him, who unfortunately could not be here on this day. It was Naruto's favorite type too, psychic. Well, that wasn't exactly accurate. It could evolve into Naruto's favorite type.

That was besides the point.

"Happy Birthday..." Naruto's family began to sing, causing him to smile brightly. After they finished he cheered and rushed inside the house, followed at a much slower pace by his family. They smiled as he tore into the food Kushina had prepared, a seven course meal of pure ramen, Naruto's favorite food. The majority of them could stand the food, but Kushina, Naruto, and Karin were like addicts. They loved the stuff. Then again they may just take after the Uzumaki side of things more than the Namikaze side.

Eventually they finished and began to open presents. Naruto's eyes widened as he got a book on psychic type pokemon, his favorite type, from Jiraiya who he thanked greatly. He got an orange bracelet from Tsunade, with a blue diamond in the center, which he greatly appreciated. He got a blue, chain necklace from Karin and Elesa, who both said it cost them a lot of money so he had better take care of it. He didn't understand why until he noticed the small diamonds in it. From Volkner he got a book on dragon types, his second favorite pokemon, and from Cynthia he got another thing he had always wanted because he though it would make him look cool, and mature. A watch. It was black. From Kushina he got a ramen cookbook which got many laughs when he started to worship her as a God for giving it to him. Yet, he had still yet to get something from Minato.

"Tou-san, where's my gift," he asked. Minato smiled, placing a pokeball in Naruto's hands. Naruto's eyes widened before he looked at his father who brightly nodded. Naruto opened the pokeball and out popped another one of his favorite pokemon. An Eevee. Eevee was a mammalian, quadrupled pokemon with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar were cream-colored. It had short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. It had brown eyes, long, pointed ears and a small black nose.

"No way, Naruto mumbled, but Minato smiled. "Yes way. You said psychic types, specifically Espeon, were your favorite pokemon, so I got you an Eevee. Train him well."

Naruto's smiled grew one-million times that day.

He slammed into his father, giving him the tightest of hugs he could manage. His father laughed and ruffled his hair, much to Naruto's annoyance. However, the young lad then turned to Eevee who looked at him with curiosity.

"Hello Eevee, I'm your new trainer, Naruto, it's nice to meet you," he said in a soft voice. Eevee tilted it's head to the side cutely, causing many of the females present to scream, "Cute!" but it nodded. It then walked up to Naruto and raised it's paw. Naruto smiled and high fived...or whatever the equivalent was, with Eevee. The pokemon smiled.

"Vee. Eevee."

Naruto smiled rushing up to his father and giving him a large hug, which he happily responded to. "Thanks tou-san, I'll make sure you don't regret this." Minato smiled, shaking his head. "You couldn't make me regret it. I'm sure you'll be a great trainer." Naruto's smile threatened to split his face in half before he turned to Eevee, who looked at him with a confused expression.

"Are you ready Eevee? Our journey begins now!" Eevee cheered, raising a paw in celebration. Cynthia smiled, raising her pokedex and scanning the pokemon. Naruto looked at her. "What information do you have?" he asked. Cynthia's widened. "It's ability is Runaway, meaning it can flee from any battle so long as an ability which denies that is in place. More so, it's moves are **Tackle**, **Growl**, and, surprisingly, **Detect**. However, the only way Eevee could know **Detect **was if one of its parents was a Lucario, Mienfoo, Zangoose, Absol, or Watchog to my knowledge, so which is it? Cynthia asked, looking at Minato. Minato smirked. "This Eevee is actually the child of one my good friends, Fugaku. It's his Absol's son."

Naruto's eyes widened, not at the move or the pokemon, but at the person mentioned. "Fugaku? As in, Orange League Champion Fugaku? The one who modified the Orange League?"

Minato nodded, smiling. "The very same. The one who created his very own league, although every one of the four gym leaders are exceptionally strong, almost all of them being able to match one of Kanto's Elite Four in battle."

Naruto's eyes widened. "He's strong." Minato nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait until he comes to visit. We haven't had a mock battle in ages." Kushina smiled. "And I haven't had the chance to talk to Mikoto-chan about Sasuke and Itachi."

Minato looked at her strangely. "You didn't know? Itachi was the one who beat Karin in the recent Lily of the Valley Conference. He was the champion, although he decided not to take on the Elite Four." Naruto rolled his eyes. All this talk was distracting him from what was really important. Eevee.

However, when he turned back to see his first pokemon he noticed it had disappeared. "Um...where did Eevee go?" he asked. He found his answer in Elesa who was nuzzling Eevee with her cheek, in terms that Naruto couldn't describe better than this word...fangirlism. Of course he had made it up, but it definitely fit the bill.

"I see I'll have to protect Eevee from Elesa in the future," Naruto mumbled. He then snatched Eevee from Elesa's hands, giving her a mild glare. She blushed, scratching the back of her neck.

"Sorry, she's just so cute."

Naruto rolled his eyes, taking Eevee into his arms. "First of all 'she's' a he. Secondly, Eevee and I have to celebrate, right Eevee?" he asked.

Eevee nodded, running along Naruto's arm before finding a comfortable spot on his head and laying there.

"Vee. Vee," Eevee said, going to sleep.

The room burst into laughter. They knew one thing. Having Eevee around would make their experience much more lively.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. Yes this is a NarutoxPokemon crossover, and again it won't be focused on. You can send in OCs, but the guideline isn't up yet, so be careful about that. I'll make it eventually. I just don't want to right now. Anyways, Naruto's main pokemon will be Espeon, or Eevee for now anyways. I gave him a Psychic-type pokemon and made Psychic-type his favorite simply because of the fact that everybody either gives him a legendary, a dragon type pokemon, a fire type, or another overused type, so I decided to use Psychic. Psychic I haven't seen much of in the terms of fanfiction, and to make it even more original I gave Eevee a breeding move, and said Eevee's parents are from the Uchiha Clan, something I doubt you guys were expecting, especially Fugaku. As for who Naruto will travel with, that's still up for grabs. You can recommend who you want, but it should be before next chapter, as that's when I plan on making him meet someone. He will be starting his journey in Kanto, although he is from Unova, and will go through all the way, possibly to Kalos, although I never watched the season or played it's game so it will probably be on the spot when he reaches there, or if he does. He will fight his father, and his sisters, and his aunt in my story. Each region will be one complete story by the way. Naruto is the same age as Ash right now, so yes Ash will be one of his rivals. His main one is obviously Sasuke. I still don't know what to do with AKatsuki yet, but pairing is also up for grabs, as is what to do with Akatsuki. They'll probably be the constant bad guy, with nine generals and Pain being the head boss. The Bijuu will just be legendary Pokémon in here by the way, or I might make them people and it could be NarutoxfemKyuubi. That's actually not a bad idea. Tell me what you think. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	2. A Legend versus A Myth

**Guest: **Well, first off few people wanted that idea anyway...so you win.

**james**:...That...idea...is...AMAZING! I'M SO USING IT!

**Jr805: **Naruto will meet him, yes, but he will not catch him. I had actually planned that until most people said not to make the Bijuu people, so he won't be catching him. He'll make him get over is hatred though. Hence, there will only be one legendary he actually catches, although many he befriends.

**The Legend is True**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze frowned as he went through his final test. His parents had not been able to be here so they left him a note, saying that he must make it to the airport using only his wits unless he ran into a pokemon that he couldn't outsmart. Even if he was a tad miffed they were not here for the _beginning _of his journey he couldn't blame them. Mother Nature was cruel, and apparently she didn't want Naruto's parents to be there for the beginning of his journey. He sighed as he left his house, a backpack on his back and five pokeballs clipped around his belt. Eevee didn't want to be in his pokeball much because he was much more of an outside person...pokemon.

Naruto's hair had grown even wilder in the past three years, with the red in it becoming much more shiny, and the blonde looking exactly like the suns rays. His hair had lengthened, ending at the base of his neck with two bangs framing the sides of his face, like his father. He stood much taller now, around 5'4 actually. It was obvious he would grow up to be very tall, like his father and grandfather. He sported blue pants with black shoes, as he would be walking for a long time in his journey, and black covered up dirt well. He didn't want to have to clean his shoes every day after all. He wore a dark orange shirt with three black stripes going across it. In the center of the shirt there was the symbol for Psychic Type Pokemon, which was all black. Over that he wore a white trench coat that Jiraiya had given him on his ninth birthday, that ended up being to large that day but fit just right now, with black flames licking the bottom of it. Naruto smirked. He looked like a miniature Minato. Not that his father was there to notice it.

He grabbed his tickets for the plane and rushed out, Eevee running along side him. Naruto was not the only one to have changed. Eevee had grown a fair bit larger and had learned **Quick Attack** in these past years raising him. Although Naruto couldn't put him through strenuous training as Eevee still was fairly young in pokemon standards so it wasn't as powerful as it could be. However, the young pokemon didn't let that stop it as it could still defeat several pokemon without a hassle.

Naruto cheered as he shot into the air, pumping his fist. "My journey is about to begin!" As soon as Naruto landed he came face-to-face with someone he hadn't be expecting to see.

"Hey Cheren," he said, a smile on his face. Cheren smirked, shaking his head. "Hello Naruto. Are you still running around foolishly again?" Naruto blushed, scratching his head. Cheren sighed. "So you're beginning your journey now aren't you?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah are you?"

Cheren shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. I think I'll wait a little while to get more knowledge." Naruto nodded, but had a sad frown on his face. Cheren noticed this and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Naruto. In a couple of years, heck maybe even one, you'll be hearing about me doing amazing things. Of course you'll still be the slightly above average trainer you always were but." Naruto raised an eyebrow, an annoyed smirk on his face.

"Slightly above average? Please, I could wipe the floor with you."

"That is simply because I do not have a pokemon." Naruto nodded, a victorious smirk on his face. "Exactly. Proving I'm _already _better than you." Cheren's eyes narrowed before he let out a happy sigh. "I guess I walked right into that one." Naruto laughed, nodding.

Cheren then looked at Naruto seriously. "I'm going to miss you." Naruto blushed. "Don't go getting all sentimental on me, I'm not good with that type of stuff." Cheren nodded, laughing minutely as Naruto said this. Eevee pulled on Cheren's pants, getting him to look down at her.

"I'll miss you too Eevee."

"Vee!" Eevee cheered happily. Naruto smirked before turning. "Well, I got to go. Tell Bianca I said bye."

Cheren nodded and waved at Naruto's form as he ran down the trail, towards the nearest airport. Cheren smirked. "Soon, that will be me."

(-The Legend is True-)

Naruto smirked as he arrived at his airplane just in time. As he sat down he took a deep breathe and looked at the dark orange Xtransceiver that was on his left wrist. He smiled as he punched in his sisters number, looking out the window as people boarded the plane.

"Hello," Naruto heard. He turned, to see Karin looking at him.

"Hey nee-chan, it's me Naruto, and Eevee."

"Eevee."

Karin smiled at her brother, happy to see him. "Hey otouto. You're leaving to go on to your first journey right now aren't you?" Naruto nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah! I can't wait. I wonder what the Kanto region is like. Do you know? You are the Champion of the Hoenn region, but I was told the majority of Champions went through all the regions before they ever became a Champion."

Karin laughed. "Yes Naruto I do know, and whoever told you that is true, it takes lots of experience to defeat the Elite Four, and even more to become a Champion. I think I just got lucky I had the type advantage on Steven, although he said I still had a lot of untapped potential. Anyways, the Kanto region is amazing. It's the perfect region for trainers that are just starting up. I think you'll like it there, as some of your favorite pokemon, namely Charizard, Blastoise, and Mew, originate from that region. You might glimpse even some rare pokemon there, like a Taillow, although that's only been heard of once."

Naruto smiled, daydreaming. "I can't wait!" Karin giggled at her little brothers childishness.

"I have to go otouto, somebody just challenged me, but make me proud okay?" Naruto smiled. "You can count on it Karin-nee." The call ended. Naruto sighed, a content smile appearing on his face.

"Soon Eevee. Soon we'll be able to go on our first journey."

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned towards the voice, to see someone he had not seen in a long time sitting down next to him. He couldn't believe it. He had thought he was still in Kanto.

"Menma? What are you doing here?" he said, looking at his cousin. Menma was the son of Mito Uzumaki, Kushina's sister. Menma had long, black hair that reached his upper-back and was tied into a ponytail. He had dark circles under his eyes. He had blue eyes. Menma wore black pants, with a black unzipped coat revealing a dark red shirt with a moon on it. He had six pokeballs clipped to his belt, and an Eevee on his shoulder. Lastly, there was a kitsune mask on his left shoulder.

Menma smiled. "I was visiting Cynthia. I heard she was in Unova for the time being so I went to visit. She was there, in Black City. She had apparently decided to challenge the tower. She made it all the way to the top floor! She's pretty powerful."

Naruto chuckled. "Of course, she is my aunt afterall." Menma rolled his eyes. "My mom could still beat her." Naruto shook his head. "Mito-oba is strong, no doubt about that, but she can't beat Cynthia-oba." Menma rolled his eyes.

"You were raised with the Namikaze, so I guess I can't blame you." Naruto rolled his eyes right back at his cousin. "Coming from you." They both snickered before Menma turned to Naruto, a serious expression on his face.

"When did you catch an Eevee," he asked as the plane took off. Naruto smiled. "Eevee was given to me on my seventh birthday. He's pretty powerful. What about you? I didn't know you had an Eevee."

Menma nodded. "Yeah. I wanna raise Eevee into an Umbreon. I'm headed back to Kanto to do just that, also because I haven't seen mom in a bit. I did stay with Cynthia for a month." Naruto's eyes widened. "A whole month away from Mito. That's impressive. She can be pretty strict." Menma nodded as if it was a massive accomplishment.

"Yeah, and Cynthia even helped me train up Eevee. Soon, she'll be ready to evolve into Umbreon. Anyways, you're headed to Kanto, so are you starting your pokemon journey?" Naruto nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah. Once I get the pokedex from Professor Oak I should be all set. I'm gonna become a Pokemon Master after all, and sitting at home being trained by Tou-san, no matter how good he is, won't get me there." Menma nodded.

"True. You have to have more experience than Sage's to be a master. That's a pretty top notch goal you have for yourself. I personally aim on being the best Dark-type trainer, along with catching a legendary Dark-type Pokemon. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You say I have a top notch goal? Coming from the guy who wants to catch a legendary."

Menma sighed. "Yeah, I guess my goals are pretty big. But then again, I'm determined to meet them." Naruto nodded, clasping a hand on Menma's shoulder. "That's good. You should keep that determination, especially because no matter how good you get you'll never be able to beat me or Eevee."

Menma's eyebrow twitched.

(-The Legend is True-)

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked out onto Pallet Town. "This is not exactly what I had expected." Menma laughed, passing his friend by. "Yeah, well this is only Pallet Town. It's not exactly the most industrial place, but it's a vital area in Kanto. It's where Professor Oak lives after all. Then again, Unova boy, you wouldn't know that."

Naruto's eyes twitched. "I'll remember that when we're in Unova, Kanto boy."

Menma rolled his eyes before he looked at his cousin who had caught up with him. "So we're headed to Professor Oak's to get your pokedex and then we're off right?" Naruto nodded.

"Yup, that's the plan. We'll travel around, and get stuff. But don't you have to see Mito-oba first?"

Menma nearly smacked Naruto upside the head. "You dang idiot! Mito lives in Fuchsia City! We won't be seeing her for a long time. Besides, I'm not allowed at home until Eevee becomes an Umbreon." Naruto's eyes widened, putting together the pieces of a puzzle he had been working on.

"That's why Cynthia trained you." Menma nodded. "Yup. But she stopped. After all, I can't become as strong as I want, nor as strong as Kaa-chan wants by standing around at home all day, or training with Cynthia. I need experience."

Naruto nodded his head, agreeing. "That makes sense. Lots of sense. I hope you're ready by the time we get to Fuchsia City."

Menma rolled his eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

As the two boys ended their short walk in front of the Pokemon Laboratory. Naruto pushed open the door, a smile on his face. He walked up to the woman sitting at the receptionist table.

"Excuse me miss. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I was told Professor Oak was awaiting me."

The woman's face turned beet red, thanks to a blush before she nodded. "Son of the Yondaime Champion of the Unova Region right?"

Naruto nodded. The woman waved Naruto and Menma to the hallway annd pointed to a door. "The professor is right in there. Please give Namikaze-kun a good word for me?" Naruto nodded awkwardly before taking Menma and sprinting away. When they got far enough Menma broke free of Naruto's grip.

"What was that for!?"

Naruto blanched at him. "That was one of my dads fangirls. They. Are. Crazy. The still try and date him even though he's married."

Menma rolled his eyes. "They can't be that bad." Naruto gave Menma the most disbelieving expression possible.

"Don't you get people headed to your house that fawn over Mito-oba, or Hikaru-oji at times?"

Menma was silent. Naruto nodded, an aura of victory around him. Suddenly Eevee, Naruto's, jumped up and sat on Naruto's head, apparently finding it comfortable. Naruto just chuckled before he pushed open the door to see a girl and Professor Oak looking at him and Menma.

Professor Oak had gray hair and slightly thick eyebrows. He had black eyes, and wore a collared pink shirt that was tucked into his khaki pants. He wore a black belt with a silver belt buckle, and had a white lab coat on over his outfit.

The girl had dusty brown hair that reached her mid-back. It hung freely. She had dusty brown eyes, and wore a white hat on her head. The hat had a red line on the bottom, with the top of a pokeball designed onto it. She had a light skin tone, and wore a bluish-green tank top that was form fitting, allowing Naruto's eyes to look at her developing breasts. She wore a red skirt that was black at the top, where the belt buckle would be if she was wearing a belt. She wore white shoes with a single red stripe going across them. She had a yellow satchel strapped around her body, from her right shoulder to her left hip. She wore bluish-green legwarmers that ended at the middle of her shins.

"Oh, Naruto I wasn't expecting you so soon. And you even brought a friend, I hope he isn't here to begin his journey too." Naruto laughed as he walked up, standing next to the girl, although Menma stood off to the side, quiet.

"No, Menma's my cousin and we're travelling together. I just came for the Pokedex."

Professor Oak nodded and handed Naruto one of the four Pokedex's on the desk behind him that three Pokeballs sat on.

"So that's why you had the fourth one," the girl said. Professor Oak turned to the girl and nodded. "Correct." Oak turned back to Naruto. "Naruto that pokedex contains information on all the pokemon in Kanto, along with other regions. However, the only way to unlock other regions is either by competing in the Indigo Plateau Conference, the Grand Festival, or, well, asking me to. Although knowing you and your family," Professor Oak didn't notice Naruto cringe, but the girl did, "you'll try and get to one of the two before moving on."

Naruto nodded silently before he turned, preparing to leave. "Thanks Professor, I'll talk to you later."

"Wait!" called the girl. Naruto turned, an eyebrow raised.

"You're a trainer right?"

Naruto nodded slowly. The girl gave of a grin that was equivalent to a foxes. "Then battle me. Name's Leaf by the way. I just have to chose which pokemon I want to have, either Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle."

Naruto gave off a very similar grin before he too nodded. "Oh...that'll be interesting. Sure, let's do it." Menma gave off a sigh. "Why am I not surprised."

(-The Legend is True-)

Naruto gave off a smirk as he looked at Leaf who was standing across the grassy field. Professor Oak was standing to the side, acting as referee. Menma was just watching, a bored look on his face. He had no doubt that Naruto would easily win. There was no way a pokemon that was just obtained by a trainer could ever compare to Naruto's Eevee, who had been trained since Naruto was seven years old.

"This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle. The battle will be over when one pokemon is unable to battle or the trainer gives up. Trainer's, release your pokemon."

Naruto and Leaf smirked, before Leaf drew her pokeball and tossed it into the air. "Come on out Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur was a small, quadruped pokémon with green skin and dark patches. Its thick legs each ended with three sharp claws. Its eyes had red irises, while the sclera and pupils were white. Bulbasaur had a pair of small, pointed teeth. It had a bulb on its back. The bulb provided it with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich seeds contained within.

Naruto smiled as he saw the Bulbasaur. "Impressive. Not a bad pokemon. But let's see how he fairs against Eevee!" Naruto pointed and Eevee ran onto the field, a confident look on its face.

"Let the battle begin!" Oak said.

Leaf raised a hand. "Wait, let me check Bulbasaur's move really quick." Naruto nodded, it was understandable after all. She had just gotten the pokemon. She wouldn't know it's moves.

As Leaf looked at the pokedex she frowned. The moves it had weren't that impressive, then again it wasn't very old. **Tackle **and **Growl**. She would just have to make due.

"Okay, I'm ready to begin."

Naruto nodded and waved his hand to her. "You can make the first move." Leaf gave off a smile that was akin to a vixen's. "Bulbasaur, use **Growl**!"

Bulbasaur nodded before opening it's mouth releasing a roar that made Eevee shake, and look at Bulbasaur in slight fear, taking a step back. Naruto frowned as he noticed this, stepping forwards. "Eevee, don't let it scare you. Quickly, get close by using **Quick Attack**!"

Eevee nodded, coating itself in a white glow before shooting forwards, leaving a white trail of light behind it. Eevee smirked as Bulbasaur stumbled back, trying to get away from the attack. Naruto smiled as he realized Bulbasaur was to slow to avoid it.

"Go! Send Bulbasaur flying!" **  
**

Eevee charged the remaining energy into it's legs before rocketing forwards, slamming into Bulbasaur and sending the small pokemon flying into a wall. Bulbasaur coughed, standing slowly. Eevee however, was not going to give Bulbasaur time to recover and shot forwards again, although not nearly as fast.

Leaf's eyes narrowed. "I can't lose here. Bulbasaur, use **Growl **to halt it's attack."

Bulbasaur released another threatening growl, making Eevee halt it's attack for a step and stumble forwards. Leaf smirked. "**Tackle**!"

Bulbasaur shot forwards, racing at its top speed before it slammed into Eevee, sending the dog-fox hybrid towards Naruto. "Again!" Leaf roared. Bulbasaur shot forwards, a smile on its face. Professor Oak and Menma couldn't help but be surprised. Naruto had trained Eevee for years, yet he was still being pushed back. This girls natural talent must be astonishing. Still, talent could only take you so far.

"Eevee," Naruto said, a smirk forming on his face. "**Detect**!"

Leaf's eyes widened. "**Detect**? Eevee's can't learn that move."

"Think again."

Just a Bulbasaur prepared to hit Eevee, Eevee's eyes glowed blue before it shot to the right, Bulbasaur going right past it.

"Finish this Eevee! Get your speed up with **Quick Attack**, before finishing this battle with **Tackle**!"

Eevee nodded before a white glow coated it again as it shot forwards. Eevee smirked as Bulbasaur turned, unable to keep up with Eevee's immense speed. Eevee smirked as the glow faded but the speed stayed, even for a little bit. Eevee cried it's name out as it slammed into Bulbasaur, sending the pokemon flying. As Bulbasaur landed swirls appeared in it's eyes.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, the winner is Naruto." Oak said. Menma smirked as his cousin cheered and did a high-five...paw..._something _with his pokemon. Naruto turned to Leaf who had a sad smile on her face as she picked up Bulbasaur.

"You did a good job Bulbasaur. Take a good rest," she said, returning the unconscious pokemon to its pokeball. Naruto walked up to her, Eevee by his side.

"You're really good, as is Bulbasaur." Leaf turned, a smile on her face. "Thanks. You're really good to. I didn't know Eevee's could even learn **Detect**." Naruto gave off a smile that was similar to a foxes. "Well, Eevee is special so-to-speak."

Leaf gave off a kind smile and extended her hand, and Naruto took it, shaking it firmly. "Looks like I have my first rival," Naruto said. Leaf nodded. Naruto then had a contemplative look on his face.

"So what's your goal?" he asked. Leaf gave off another smile. "To become the Indigo League Champion." Naruto frowned. "Aw, I wanted to travel together, but it seems like we can't. Rivals don't really do that, as your my competition."

Oak shook his head as he walked up. "You can travel together. It would actually prove fruitful. Having someone who knew your battle strategies would allow you to make up strategies on the fly, along with before the match. It's a useful skill to have."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, turning to Leaf. "You in?" Leaf brightly smiled. "You better believe it."

"That's my line."

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. This is the next chapter to my NarutoxPokemon crossover, and I hope you guys liked it. Two of the three of Naruto's travelling partners have been introduced, Menma and Leaf. The third is still up in the air, so feel free to comment below. The pairing however has been decided, by me, to be NarutoxLeaf. You may have noticed that as Leaf's name is now in the title, although Espeon is there too. Anyways, the Menma idea was suggested by Radurai and it was bloody beautiful. The other option was Tobias, and I decided to choose Menma because I personally don't like Tobias that much. Mainly because he's so overpowered. When the Sinnoh League comes, things might be different. I personally feel it was a cheap way to make Ash lose, using a Darkrai and Latios. Literally, couldn't they use someone who had more of a fair chance of beating him? Then again, Ash knew Tobias had a Darkrai, and most people, including I and I think the creator, consider Charizard to be Ash's most powerful pokemon...yet he didn't use him. Bull. Anyways, the Bijuu have been decided to be legendary pokemon, and james gave me a brilliant idea for the Akatsuki that you will find out later. Tell me what you guys thought of this battle though. I think it was pretty decent. Review, criticize, favorite, inflate my ego so it's larger than my house and I can't get in, please do the third option and all that jazz. Also, you guys CAN recommend pokemon for people, just give me a legit reason. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	3. A Legend's Realization

**Z3ron: **That beginning was very confusing. Anyways, as for your questions, Cheren's a guy, and you can say I'll miss you to a guy and they can blush and it doesn't have to be homosexual. Naruto was simply embarrassed. No, Naruto is not restricted to region-limited Pokemon as I personally call the fact that since the regions already existed and knew of each other other Pokemon HAD to have migrated, meaning that logic is total bullcrap on the producers part. Then again, if they didn't create it it's slightly more explainable but still. Naruto will be balanced, yet he'll always perform at his best when using psychic-type Pokemon, hint-hint for future. Naruto talking with pokemon hasn't really been decided yet, I don't really wanna jump on the bandwagon, but there is a way I know of it that will make it original. Lemons are no, as for blood people can die, however Pokemon won't die...kinda...you'll see what I mean. Eevee will be the equivalent to Ash's Pikachu, without the useless downgrading of power after every season, meaning that eventually Espeon will become ridiculous but I'll deal with that when I get to it.

**ultima-owner: **You know, that idea is original and different, I think I'll use it.

**The Legends First Steps**

_**Kanto-Just outside of Pallet Town-Beginning of Route 1**_

Naruto smirked Eevee at his side. "You ready, Eevee, Leaf, Menma, Bulbasaur, she-Eevee?"

The trio of humans and Pokemon respectively nodded, each of them looking forward with a steely expression in their eyes, although Menma's Eevee gave Naruto a quick glare. Naruto's smirk split into a grin. "Well then...let's go, and become the best!"

The group took their steps forward at the same time, not pausing to look behind them, their eyes hard. As they passed over the hill that hid Pallet Town Naruto smirked. "Our journey has begun!" Leaf smiled. "Yeah, you're right, aren't you happy Bulbasaur?" she asked. Bulbasaur nodded. "Bulba, Bulbasaur!"

Leaf giggled, petting the Bulbasaur's head lightly. Menma just shook his head, glancing at his own Eevee who rolled her eyes, laughing lightly at trainer's actions, although she agreed with him. Naruto's male Eevee gave them a light glare, but the female just flicked her head upwards, a small, playful smirk playing across her features. The trainers and Pokemon walked on, smirking as they saw the wild Pokemon running around, going about their daily business. Rattata, a small, quadrupled rodent Pokémon with large teeth. It had long whiskers and a long, slightly curled tail. Rattata had purple fur on its back, and cream fur on its stomach.

However, that was not the most interesting pokemon they saw. Spearow was a brown avian Pokémon that was very small. It had rough, brown plumage on its head with a short, hooked beak. Spearow's underside was beige with two thin stripes. Spearow's light pink feet have three talons, and its wings are a pinkish red with lighter edges. Spearow's back was black, and it had three brown tail feathers. It was this Pokemon that caught their attention, however it wasn't for a good reason.

"Hey, look over there," Menma called, racing forwards, into the grass. Leaf and Naruto shot after him, their eyes wide. "What's up Menma? Why are we rushing after you and away from the path?" Leaf called.

Menma pointed at the lone Spearow surrounded by several Pidgey that were continuously attacking it. Pidgey resembled a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. Pidgey was primarily brown with a lighter throat and belly. Both its feet and beak were a pinkish-gray color. It had black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes.

"That Spearow is getting attacked by that group of Pidgey," Leaf called, looking at the Spearow that attempted to fly away, only for a Pidgey to dive bomb the poor avian Pokemon, using a **Tackle** attack, forcing the Spearow to the ground again. The Spearow called out, tears it its eyes as it saw it's flock fly away. It called out once more.

"Spearow!"

"Pidgey!" one of the five Pidgey called, slamming it's beak into Spearow's head. Spearow put its head downwards, it's eyes closed in paid. Another Pidgey flew downwards, lashing out with it's talons and removing Spearow some of its feathers.

"Their going to kill it," Naruto said as he watched the Pokemon with sadness. Menma shook his head. "I can't believe it."

Leaf however, unlike those two, did not stop for a second, Bulbasaur right next to her. "Bulbasaur, stop those Pidgey with **Tackle**!"

Bulbasaur shot forth, slamming into one of the unsuspecting Pidgey. The Pidgey was knocked through the air, slamming into another one of it's family before it raised it's head, it's eyes narrowing at the Seed Pokemon.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Leaf called, glaring at them. "The world we live in isn't all roses and butterflies as the Pokemon Association tries to make it out to be. It's dangerous. People are attacked by Pokemon all the time and they get killed. Pokemon kill each other, it's the way life works. If you two are unprepared to handle that then why did you become trainers?"

Naruto and Menma glanced at each other, their eyes sorrowful. "She's right, we let ourselves be deceived by the Pokemon Associations words. While they don't want us to get hurt they still do want more trainers. We fell for that ploy," Naruto said. Menma nodded. "I thought you would have known better Namikaze? Your parents are Champions after all."

"Shut up Uzumaki. Mito-oba could have taught you too." The duo nodded before both of their Eevee's walked forwards, glaring at the Pidgey next to Bulbasaur. The five Pidgey grouped up, flying in the air before they shot forth. The trio followed. Spearow noticed the battle that was about to begin and used this opportunity to fly away, hiding behind Leaf.

A Pigdey shot downwards, barreling towards them with a **Tackle** obviously planned, however Menma had different plans. "Eevee, take down that Pidgey with **Quick Attack**, then follow up with **Sand Attack**!"

Menma's Eevee nodded, being coated with a white glow. Suddenly Eevee shot towards the descending Pidgey, slamming into it and sending it flying to the ground.

'_No way_,' Naruto thought. '_His Eevee is even faster than my own_.'

Pidgey violently impacted with the ground, however Eevee was not done yet. Eevee landed and turned around quickly, scattering sand with his hind legs. A form shot upwards from the sand, revealing Pidgey who glared at them, sand in its eyes. However, the sand glowed briefly before being sent flying away from the small bird Pokemon.

"So it has the Keen Eye ability then huh?" Menma mumbled. "Alright then."

"Be careful, they have the aerial advantage," Leaf called as the three Pidgey's all shot towards them. The three grounded Pokemon did their best to hold off their attacks, however only Menma's Eevee seemed to be able to do well with that. Bulbasaur was just to slow in it's movements, and the Pidgey were too quick, landing several **Tackle **attacks on it. Naruto's Eevee was fast enough, however it was to inexperienced, not being able to match the quick thinking of the Pidgey.

"Some help would be nice, Menma," Leaf called, her Bulbasaur getting thrown to the ground by the winds a Pidgey had created. Menma nodded, quickly glaring at the Pokemon creating the winds.

'_It's too high. Eevee can't jump that high, and even if she could the winds would knock her back down before she could reach the Pokemon, along with it's two bodyguards. I hate to say it, but we can't beat these things. Our Pokemon don't have the physical strength and we don't have a flying type Pokemon, nor do we know any distance attacks. Even my other partner isn't strong enough to handle them, he's still a_ baby.'

Menma glanced at the small Pokemon hiding behind Leaf, the Spearow that the Pidgey were bullying.

"Leaf, Eevee can't breach that defense, the only way through is with that Spearow behind you. It's our only hope."

Leaf glared at Menma. "You have to be kidding me! Spearow is already hurt!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur cried out in pain as it was hit by another **Tackle**. "Eevee," both Eevee's cried as they were thrown from their feet, slamming into Leaf's Bulbasaur.

"He's right Leaf," he called. "Just like you said there are cold realities in this world, and injured Pokemon being forced to fight are one of them."

Leaf glared at Naruto for using her own words against her, yet she had the sneaking suspicion he was right. However, if his words did not convince her of the dire need for Spearow to fight her Pokemon's cries of pain did. Leaf turned to the Spearow, kneeling to it.

"Hey, Spearow, can you do me a favor?"

Spearow jumped backwards slightly. "Spear?" the small bird Pokemon asked, tilting it's head. "Spearow, I need you to help us take down those Pidgey. Without you, we won't be able to, meaning they'll go back to attacking you. We need you to work with us here," Leaf said to the bird. The Spearow seemed to understand and puffed out it's chest, although it did look rather afraid.

"Don't be afraid, we've got you covered Spearow," Naruto called as Eevee was attacked. However, this time Eevee managed to avoid the strike, though it missed it's opportunity to counterattack.

'_Progress_,' Naruto thought before he smirked. "Now let's go!"

Spearow cawed, and shot forth, it's wings unfurling. "Bulba!"

"Eevee!"

"Eevee!"

"Spearow!"

"Bulbasaur, use **Growl **to stop those Pidgey in their tracks!"

Bulbasaur let loose a menacing growl that shook the Pidgey long enough for Spearow to appear in front of them. Spearow shot forth, it's beak glowing.

"That's **Peck**!" Menma called. He shook his head. "Not the time. Eevee, use **Quick Attack**!"

Naruto's mind registered that he was still in a battle, ignoring Spearow's attack. "You too Eevee!"

The two Evolutionary Pokemon shot forth, a white trail behind them. They reached a tree before quickly climbing it and jumping off, headed directly for the two Spearow that were the bodyguards.

"Take it down!" the two trainers called simultaneously.

The Pidgey turned, their eyes wide before they cawed, being struck by the duo of Eevee and slammed into the ground. "Eevee!" the two Pokemon called victoriously before they heard a caw.

"Pidgey!" they heard. The trainers and Pokemon looked up to see Pidgey being struck by Spearow's **Peck **attack. Spearow screeched triumphantly before diving directly at the Pidgey.

"Well somebodies definitely got some pent up aggression," Naruto mumbled. Leaf giggled before glancing at Menma. "Menma, I thought you said that Eevee couldn't reach those Pidgey, so how come Naruto's and your **Tackle **attacks were direct hits?"

Menma glanced at her, nodding. "What you're asking makes sense. As for you answer, well first off, the Pidgey wouldn't have allowed our Eevee to climb that tree. As you saw my Eevee could fend them off, however it couldn't truly attack, so trying to dodge while maintaining that speed would have been impossible, even for how Eevee was raised. Lastly, the Spearow going in to attack that main Pidgey caused the two bodyguards to fly downwards. Because of this they, our Eevee, were able to jump to the height required with the help of the tree."

Leaf's eyes widened. "You're right...but to deduce all of that so quickly, it's rather impressive."

Menma shook his head. "No, it's simply battle tactics." Leaf pouted but nodded. She then looked back at the Spearow that stood triumphantly over the unconscious Pidgey. She smiled.

"Let's get going, guys."

Menma nodded and recalled Eevee, as Leaf did the same with Bulbasaur. As the two pokeballs they were contained in were clipped to the trainers at the waist they glanced at Naruto who raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna return Eevee?"

Naruto shook his head. "Ever since I got Eevee he's never liked his Pokeball, so he's always stayed outside. Maybe because he's being converted to energy all the time."

Leaf and Menma shrugged, turning and walking away. Naruto and Eevee followed them, stretching in the process.

"Row!"

The group turned to see Spearow flying directly in front of Leaf.

"Spearow!"

"What is it Spearow?"

Spearow cawed flying around Leaf.

"Vee vee Eevee," Eevee called, but Naruto just sweat dropped. "I can't understand a single thing you just said Eevee." Eevee sighed and shook his head, before pointing to Leaf's pokeball. "It wants me to catch it?" Leaf asked, and Eevee nodded. Leaf turned to Spearow. "Really Spearow? Is that true?"

Eevee huffed indignantly, assuming that Leaf was calling it a liar. Leaf blushed but Spearow cawed, landing on Leaf's shoulder and nodding. Leaf smiled. "Sure." She raised her pokeball and gently tapped it against the Pokemon's head. The pokeball snapped open and Spearow was converted into white energy, flowing inside the Pokeball before it snapped shut. It wiggled in Leaf's grasp before it made a 'Click,' sound.

"You caught it," Menma said, leaning against a tree. Leaf smiled. "Cool! I caught a Spearow!" Menma smirked. "You've finally caught up to me in terms of Pokemon count."

Leaf's and Naruto's eyes widened. "You have two Pokemon!" Menma nodded. Naruto fell to the ground, defeated, and a dark cloud looming over his head. "I can't believe I'm the only one without two Pokemon," the blonde sulked. Menma shook his head, "What an immature cousin."

Naruto's sulking grew worse.

(-The Legend is True-)

_**Kanto-Route 1**_

"Eevee, duck under Spearow's **Peck **and counter with **Tackle**!"

Eevee ducked under the avian Pokemon's beak, before shooting it's head upwards, and in-turn it's body, crashing into Spearow and sending it upwards. Spearow cried out in pain before flapping it's wings, gaining it's balance and flying in a circle before glaring at Eevee.

Naruto and Leaf were currently undergoing a mock battle, with Menma acting as their coach and referee because he had more real-life experience than all of them. The duo were undergoing this battle mainly for Leaf's reasons. She wanted to get accustomed to battling with Spearow, as she was more in-tune with Bulbasaur, although she still was rather new when fighting with either of them. She also wanted to see how Spearow handled itself against an opponent that wasn't wild, and had someone to help of it think of strategies.

Spearow cawed, before diving downwards, directly towards Eevee. "**Fury Attack**, go!"

Naruto frowned, glancing around to try and find a way to counter the technique. When he couldn't find one he decided to go with his cop out move. "**Detect**."

Spearow's rapid strikes with it's beak did little to worry Eevee as it's eyes glowed a light blue. Eevee then proceeded to easily dodge all of Spearow's attempts to hit the Pokemon, three times when it was done. Eevee then rushed in, slamming against the slightly larger Pokemon with **Tackle**. Spearow lost it's balance briefly before catching itself. It shot into the air, before diving downwards again. **  
**

"Leaf, Spearow is to direct. Frontal assaults won't work because of Eevee's **Detect**. You won't ever be able to hit Naruto and Eevee like that."

Leaf frowned, grinding her teeth together. "I know, I know! Just let me think!"

"You wont get any time to think Leaf! **Quick Attack**!"

Eevee coated itself in a white sheen before shooting forwards and jumping, directly towards Spearow. Leaf cursed, clenching her fist before she saw Eevee slowly lose momentum as it climbed higher and higher into the sky. She smirked.

"Spearow, cut the speed, and put on the breaks! Climb higher, don't descend!"

Spearow cawed, flapping it's wings harshly and doing just that. Menma smirked as he realized her plan. Naruto however, was clueless.

"Huh?"

However it became clear to him as he saw Eevee stop climbing into the air and instead begin to fall. "Eevee can't escape the cruel force of gravity Naruto! Spearow on the other hand can." Leaf called before punching the air with enthusiasm. "I did it." Naruto smiled at Leaf with approval. "That you did." Menma shook his head. These two were complete idiots. "If you have an advantage use it!"

Leaf's eyes widened before she nodded. "**Fury Attack**!"

Spearow dove downwards, reaching Eevee in a small matter of seconds. The Pokemon then unleashed it's attack, striking the Evolutionary Pokemon three times in the chest before they reached the ground. As the small dust cloud that formed cleared it revealed Spearow standing victoriously over Eevee, who was snarling at the Pokemon.

"We did it Spearow!"

Naruto shook his head. "It's not over yet! Eevee-"

"Yes it is Naruto. Leaf won this match. If this was an official battle she would be able to follow up with any move she wanted, however because this is a friendly match there is no need to go all out. However, she won this with strategy, something you did not use. Unlike your first battle with each other you let your excitement get the better of you. Just as I told Leaf, you were too frontal, and she used this to her advantage, striking you at an opportune moment. There's no doubt in my mind that if this was an official battle you would have won, or that Eevee is stronger than Spearow, however the decisions of the trainer also affect a Pokemon battle." Naruto frowned, walking over to Eevee as Spearow flew over to Leaf. Eevee glared at the Pokemon before walking over to Naruto with a defeated look on its face. Naruto picked up the Pokemon and walked off, into the forest.

"Um, Menma, shouldn't we go after him?" Leaf asked. Menma shook his head. "No. Naruto has never liked losing, but he's not a sore loser. He isn't angry at the lose, he's angry at the fact that it's his fault he lost. He believes he failed his Pokemon. He needs time to himself when he's like this."

Leaf raised an eyebrow. "A trainer who blames himself before his Pokemon huh..."

Menma shrugged but turned to Leaf. "Well let's not waste precious moments of our life that we'll never get back, nor the daylight. There are things you need to work on too."

Leaf groaned.

(-The Legend is True-)

Naruto sat silently against the trunk of a tree, Eevee laying down next to him, although he kept sending glances up at his trainer. Naruto ignored the glances, instead preferring to sit silently and think over the recent battle. He frowned, his fists clenching as he thought it over. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't deny the fact that Menma was right. He had become to frontal, to confident in the fact that he had control over the fight in the beginning.

'_Just as Karin said that time we fought...'_

(-Flashback-)

_"Eevee, let's start things off right! **Tackle**!" called Naruto. He was eight years old, and wore a hideous orange jumpsuit, although he claimed that it was the best clothing ever, because orange was awesome. Kushina agreed. _

_Karin shook her head as she saw her younger brother charge at her recklessly, much less against her strongest Pokemon. "Such a dumb move. Charizard **Dragon Claw**!" _

_Charizard roared, it's claws glowing blue before a giant energy claw surrounded it's hands. Charizard raised it's hand before bringing it down furiously, sending Eevee flying into Naruto. Naruto was thrown backwards by the force, slamming against the fence behind him before he looked up at Karin, fear clear in his eyes. _

_"Don't look at me like that Naruto. This is your fault." _

_"My fault! How? There's no way Eevee can compete with the strength Charizard has!" _

_Karin nodded. "Correct. This entire battle was set up so that it would be impossible for you to win. However, it doesn't matter that it's impossible. If it's impossible come as close as possible. If a Pokemon has more speed and brute strength than your own don't charge in recklessly and straightforward. Be deceptive. Moves like **Dig**, to hide and strike from an unexpected area, or **Earthquake**, to get your opponent off-balance would be great. And if you don't have those moves then improvise. Keep the opponent moving and use stamina to win. Use your size to your advantage, flexibility, the environment around you. That is the key to winning any battle, not strength, nor speed. Your intellect is your greatest weapon. Use it." _

(-Flashback-)

Naruto frowned as he remembered the moment. At the time he hadn't truly grasped the concept, but know he did. She was right. Brute strength and speed wouldn't win a match, and neither would moveset. Your brain, the plans you created, those can overcome even the greatest of odds. Anything else just makes it easier for you. Naruto smiled sadly, realizing his mistake.

"Leaf is right. Spearow can fly, avoiding the cruel force of gravity, and Eevee cannot. I shouldn't have made Eevee jump into the air. My best option, because of the fact I don't have a long ranged move, would have been trying to lure Spearow down with some plan, or waiting for it to come to me." Naruto sighed, looking at Eevee and putting a comforting hand on the Evolutionary Pokemon's head. Eevee glanced up at his trainer, looking at him strangely.

"Forgive me Eevee. I put you in a situation where you were vulnerable...a place where you stood no chance of success. Even you can't avoid gravity. I promise I won't make another mistake like that again. I promise...I promise that I'll _never _put you in a hopeless situation ever again."

Eevee smiled at it's trainer. "Vee, Eevee!" It called happily, licking his hand. Naruto laughed. "Stop! That tickles!"

Eevee gained a devilish grin and continued to do so, causing Naruto to roll on the ground to get away from the Pokemon. "You're evil! Trying to take advantage of me."

Eevee shrugged his shoulders, glancing away innocently. "Don't even pretend that you didn't do it, I know you did!"

"Eevee!"

"Hmph!"

Eevee smirked, finding victory in it's trainer giving up. The mighty Eevee was king!

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. Let's get straight to business. The third, and final, travelling partner has been decided and it was a complete blowout. The majority of people wanted him to join, which actually surprised me. I mean, he's not a bad choice, but I was surprised. If you guys want to know what career he's doing, it's coordinator, but as for who he is...well...I don't feel like tellin' ya! To bad! Although if you go to reviews and check the most popular one you'll find out...(Insert sad face here.) Now, as for the Naruto realization, well I wanted Naruto to have a brief realization before the battle with Brock, the meeting with the third traveling partner in the next city, and before he catches a second Pokemon. Hence, I did it here. Also, it matches Naruto's description, both in my story and in the show. In my story Naruto will be smarter than he was in the actual Naruto show, yet he will always like brute strength and speed, just like in the show. However, he will use strategies, type-advantage (which for being so useful is not used nearly enough in the show), the environment, and size to his advantage. Basically, everything I said above. He's actually going to be known very popularly for being able to think up strategies on the fly and pulling them off. Rate, review, tell me about mistakes, favorite and all that jazz. Avoid the Earl.

**Naruto's Team: **

Eevee (Level 10)

**Leaf's Team:**

Bulbasaur (Level 5)

Spearow (Level: 5)

**Menma's Team: **

Eevee (Level 13)

Unknown (Level Unknown)


End file.
